


Like Sea-Glass

by gblvr



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is not Pippin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Sea-Glass

With one exception, Billy is nothing like Pippin; it takes Dom a few weeks to figure this out, but once he does, everything else falls into place.

Where Pippin is loud and brash, Billy is quiet and introspective. Dom notices that right away; while he and Elijah and Orli are bonding with jokes and tall-tales, Billy and Sean are watching, and waiting, joining in the conversation only after they've observed for days.

Pippin is a prankster, easily amused. With Billy, it takes subtlety and sharp wit to bring out a smile. Pippin is young and immature; Billy is still young, but definitely experienced. Dom could list the differences between Pippin and Billy all day, but what fascinates him the most is the thing they share...

Their eyes.

Of course they have the same eyes, a lovely green, like the sea-glass he used to collect as a child. What's not obvious at first glance the way both have of looking at you, and through you, into your mind and heart, where they can see your secrets and dreams and hopes and fears.

Dom has never been good at hiding what he feels; he only hopes that Billy wants what he sees.


End file.
